Naga Sadow
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ziost | master = | padawans = | sithmaster = Simus | sithapprentice = Gav Daragon Freedon Nadd | sterfte = 4.400 BBY | rang = | sithrang = Sith Lord | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens / Sith | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,88 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = Sith Sword | vervoer = Sith Meditation Sphere | affiliatie = Sith Empire }} 250px|thumb|Ludo Kreshh en Naga Sadow strijden terwijl de geest van Marka Ragnos toekijkt 250px|thumb|Naga Sadow Naga Sadow was een Sith Lord uit lang vervlogen tijden die voor het eerst de Sith leidde in een aanval op de Republic. Biografie Sadow was de eerste Sith Lord die na het First Great Schism terug contact legde van uit het Sith Empire met de Republic. Sadows afkomst bevatte weinig Sith bloed en hij gebruikte de Dark Side om zijn lichaam langer in leven te houden dan wat natuurlijk mogelijk was. Toen Marka Ragnos stierf, ontstond er een machtsstrijd tussen Sadow en zijn rivaal Ludo Kressh. Kressh was populair bij het volk maar Sadow was een militaire leider en had de macht over de Sith krijgers. Sadow was van plan om Kressh in diskrediet te brengen. Het duel tussen de beide Sith werd echter onderbroken door de geest van Ragnos die hen waarschuwde voor een groter gevaar. Toen de verkenners Jori en Gav Daragon het Sith Empire betraden, vreesden de Sith een invasie van de Republic. Kreshh wilde hen doden maar Sadow zag potentieel om het Sith Empire sterker te maken dankzij de Daragons. Om hen voor te bereiden op een mogelijke confrontatie werd Sadow uitgeroepen tot de Sith Lord. Sadow kreeg de Sith tatoeages en rank op zijn voorhoofd en bracht een massaal Sith leger te been dat door Jori Daragon onbewust naar haar wereld werd geleid. De zeven Koros werelden werden veroverd en het leger zette koers richting Coruscant via de Koros Trunk Line. Alvorens hij vertrok, vernietigde Sadow het schip van Ludo Kressh. Niets kon zijn overwinning nog in de war brengen. In de oorlog, beter bekend als de Great Hyperspace War, was het Sith leger kleiner in aantal dan dat van de Republic nabij Empress Teta maar het was rijker in technologie en bevatte een aantal technologieën die de Republic niet kende. Naga Sadow beïnvloedde de strijd door het Sith leger groter te laten lijken voor de tegenstanders. Maar Gav Daragon, die Sadows leerling was geworden, kon zich losrukken van de Dark Side en de Republic waarschuwen voor Sadows illusie. De Republic ontdekte Sadows schuilplaats en de Sith Lord moest terug vluchten naar het Sith Empire. Daar wachtte zijn voormalig rivaal Ludo Kressh hem echter op en Sadow moest opnieuw vluchten. Kressh had zijn "dood" gepland en een leeg schip als lokaas gebruikt. Uiteindelijk belandde Sadow op de onbekende maan Yavin 4 na een explosie nabij een ster waardoor iedereen dacht dat Sadow was overleden. Sadows schip stortte neer en hij maakte er zijn schuilplaats en graftombe van terwijl zijn Massassi krijgers Yavin 4 bevolkten en tal van tempels bouwden. Zo’n 600 jaar nadat Sadow zichzelf in een comateuze slaap had geplaatst, werd hij ontwaakt door de Jedi Knight Freedon Nadd. Nadd werd Sadows apprentice en zoals het in de traditie past, doodde Nadd Sadow. Op Korriban was er eveneens een graftombe van Naga Sadow gebouwd waar Revan en Darth Malak de Star Map ontdekten. Naga Sadow was een meester in Sith Alchemy. Deze kennis verzamelde hij in zijn Holocron dat na een hele lange periode werd ontdekt door Darth Sidious. Bron *Tales of the Jedi – Comics *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Sith Lords Categorie:Hybrides